Millennium Spirit Blade Revolutionary Genesis DxD: Battle Busters-- Rise of The New Generation of The Strongest
Millennium Spirit Blade Revolutionary Genesis DxD: Battle Busters-- Rise of The New Generation of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings In Existence / Heirs & Heiresses of The Greatest Legendary Beings in Existenc''e is a fanfictional mega multicrossover story. The main crossovers are: * High School DxD * Evangelion * To Love-Ru * Sailor Moon * Ghost in The Shell * Transformers * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Guyver * Kingdom Hearts * Bakugan * Tenchi Muyo! * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Princess Resurrection * Looney Tunes Zero * Bleach * Dragon Ball Z * Rosario + Vampire * Jackie Chan Adventures * Sonic The Hedgehog * Freezing * Marvel's Avengers Assemble * Pretty Cure All Stars * Jackie Chan Adventures Synbiosis ''The Great War or The '''First Armageddon, was colossal battle between Angels , Fallen Angels & Devils for 8,000 years. Other factions: humans, youkai, olympians, asgardians, dragons and many others joined the three factions in the war. The Angels are lead by The Biblical God, ''' and his secret allies. The '''Silver Millennium lead by''' King Solace & Queen Selenity'''. The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, The '''Shadow Queen '''known as Catherine Rose Hinsoma and & main followers, The 7 '''Great Satans: (Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Mammon, Satan and Belephegor). '''along with her secret allies, The '''Devilukean '''lead by The King of Deviluke: '''Gid Lucione Deviluke. The War brought many casulties to many sides including the deaths of God and The 7 Satans , which ended The Great War once and for all with new leaders for The Factions. After that new wars took place: The '''Intergalactic Unification Wars 'between the alliance of The Silver Alliance, Jurai, Planet Vegeta & The Devilukean clan against The Negaverse lasted for 50,000 years. This battle was between The '''Dark Moon Faction '''lead by Queen Beryl and former Moon Kingdom royal advisers: Luna & Artemis. and The '''Holy Moon Faction '''lead by King Gid, '''Queen Serena', her sisters and The Princesses of The Milky Way Galaxy. The war ends with The Anti Moon faction victorious and The Old Moon Faction retreating into a forced exile to a distant sector of The Galaxy. Princess Serena, her sisters & The Milky Way Princesses took over as The New Rulers of The Silver Millennium, now Platinum Millennium ''with'' ''Queen Serena as The High Queen and Gid's oldest daughter: Lala Satalin Deviluke as Queen of The Planet Deviluke and Supreme Ruler of The Galaxy'.''' The Satan Civil War was between The '''Old Satan Faction: Catherine Rose Hinsoma along with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus & Elacofor Satan. The Anti Satan Faction: Katerea Leviathan, Roygun Belphegor, Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Asaroth, Fabium Glaysa-Laboas, & Lilliane Von Phoenix. The Civil War ended with Anti Satan Faction victorious when Lilliane killed Catherine and The Old Satan Faction went into exile on Earth.'' Years later, The '''Second Impact & The Angel Wars '''started. The Legendary '''Angel Slayer: '''Shinji Ikari fought and his fellow Evangelion Pilots fought overpowered Fallen Angels. Shinji rejected '''Third Impact '''and restored the world. He is revealed to to be The Heir and Successor of The Biblical God. He is then The New God of Christianiity. Extras *Gid Lucione Deviluke was killed in The '''''Intergalactic Unification Wars against the terror of Queen Beryl and The Negaverse. Lala Satalin Deviluke is The New Queen of Planet Deviluke. *Queen Serena is The High Queen of The Platinum Millennium. During The Civil War, she was the supreme commander along with Gid lucione Deviluke, her sisters & fellow princesses were generals of The Holy Moon Faction. *Medaka Kurokami is one of The First True Fallen Angels. ''Medaka is vastly more powerful than Yeqon and her fellow cohorts. She is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization Grigori. Medaka increase The Fallen Angels' numbers by creating a system called ''Dusk Paradise. *Lilliane Von Phoenix is The Current Supreme Ruler of The Underworld. Lilliane was the one who killed Catherine Rose Hinsoma because Lilliane was born with power rivaling or surpassing Catherine's. *Shinji is The failsafe God created to save the world and restore the world's balance. Shinji gets The True Longinus. *Rias, Sona & their peerages are strong in this fanfic. *Kazuki Shikimori is a Angel / Fallen Angel / Devil Hybrid. He replaces Issei Hyoudou and gets The Boosted Gear ''& The ''10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. *Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older siblings of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They took care of Shinji when he was abandoned by Gendo Rokubongi. Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fictions Category:Comics Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Manga Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Movies Category:Maburaho Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Video Games Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Fan Fictions